


And Another One

by God0fMischief



Series: Sex Dreams [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: And for once Phil is nice, At least Michonne is wearing a dress and looking cute, But issa dream, F/M, Yeah Michonne thinks Philip is Rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God0fMischief/pseuds/God0fMischief
Summary: In yet another dream, Philip imagines Michonne in more compromising positions, but this time it's different. This time Michonne is wearing a beautiful dress, the sun is out, and pain and walkers do not exist. Everything is alright.Except Michonne thinks Philip is Rick.And Philip is not too caught up about it.





	And Another One

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a little more...consensual and sweet compared to the last one. Phil (er - Rick?) is not trying to overtake or torture Michonne, and life is good. I think this proves that even Philip needs breaks from hate-fueled BDSM just like everyone else.
> 
> For now.

_She sat on the edge of the porch in a pretty white gown and bare feet. Her katana sword was resting gently across her lap and her locs were tied with a green cloth. She hadn't noticed him yet, and she probably wouldn't if he didn't make a sound._

_But he_ wanted _her to notice him._

_And, like always, he wanted her to react to his presence._

_He took a few more seconds to watch her sitting outside with the hot sun beating down on her beautiful skin before he couldn't take it anymore._

_“Michonne,” Philip called her name._

_She looked up with the prettiest smile he had seen in a long time and stood as she gently laid her sword to the side._

_“Rick!” she called back with open arms._

_He had started walking towards her, but hesitated when she called that –_ his _name. Something wasn't right about that, but it didn't bother him too much since he resumed his stride. “I've missed you so much,” she gushed as he took her into his arms and held her._

 _Philip – no –_ Rick _took in her scent and buried his face in the crook of her neck as they embraced before Michonne pulled back. “There's something different about you, baby. What is it?” she asked him as she ran her hands over his face and examined him._

_“Maybe it's the three-day old stubble?” he hummed back in response._

_“Yeah,” she giggled, “maybe's it's that!”_

_Michonne slowly pressed her lips against his and leaned into the kiss as his hold around her hips tightened. He pulled back a little for air and softly whispered her name. Suddenly he noticed the sleeve of her dress had slipped down a little, revealing the smooth skin of her shoulder and the top of her breasts. He had been gone a while – too long, really – and knew he had been missing something. Michonne was it._

_“Maybe we should go inside, Rick..” she said, taking him gently by the hand and leading him inside with the katana sword left out on the porch._

_Michonne led him into a bedroom with a blinding amount of sun and a cool breeze streaming in from the large, open window. The blue walls, white settings, and decorations reminded him of houses he'd seen on beaches – the ones with no walkers and no real troubles. He wondered just where they were when Michonne turned to him and reached behind her back. Instantly the dress fell to reveal absolutely nothing but her skin and everything else he'd been wanting to see. Her breasts bounced a little as she closed the gap between them, and he admired the way her hips switched up and down . She lifted herself up a little on the balls of her feet, her forehead still barely meeting his chin, but that didn't matter._

_What did matter was how good her succulent lips felt on his neck. The sensation was like fire and ice coming together on his skin and it was overtaking him faster than he could process. Without a second thought he lifted her chin and began moving his lips against hers, small moans and sharp breaths escaping them both. Philip – Rick picked up his lover and walked over to the bed, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. He laid her down and quickly unbuttoned his shirt, almost impatiently ripping at the buttons that wouldn't come loose fast enough._

_Michonne's laugh cut the silence and made him blush. “Rick! We have all day – you don't need to rush, okay?”_

_A wave of uncertainty crept up on Phil- Rick again, but was gone just as quickly as it had come. He took her advice and slowed down, taking time to undo the stubborn buttons like she'd said. Soon he was free and back to kissing her, this time already slipping his tongue between her lips. Her hands began running along his back and caressing the nape of his neck, beckoning him to press into her a little harder with his body and any tongue he had left to spare._

_The exciting sensations he was feeling in his member were only magnified when his lover ran her hand over the tip through the fabric. This time Rick laughed and nipped the bottom of her lip while he ran his hands over her thighs._

_“Such a tease,” he mumbled under his breath._

_Not a second later, her hand completely engulfed his dick and sent him even higher into euphoria. She slowly worked her hand over his shaft, switching up the pressure every few seconds. His hips began to work in response, shifting up and down, in and out to match the rhythm she had set. With one hand he propped her head up and kissed or made small circles with his tongue on her neck; with the other he unbuckled his belt and moved his trousers down as low as he could, not missing a beat as her hands still worked him._

_He grabbed both of her hands and pinned them over her head with one of his, while he used to other to guide his penis between her legs, brushing her entrance with the tip. She moaned and gritted her teeth a little as he teased her clit._

_“I thought you said not to rush?” Rick purred at her, the feeling in his stomach and member only growing as she smiled._

_“I did, but this part..” she lifted her hips and moved them in circles against his cock, “you can go a little faster here.”_

_Without another word, Rick slid into her and, as they both gasped, thrust into her over and over. Both of their bodies pulsed against one another, with Michonne's nails digging into his back as she felt him throbbing inside of her. Their moans filled up the silent summer day and the sheets began to ruffle underneath them._

_“Michonne..” Rick called her name as his eyes rolled around, “Good God.”_

_In response, she only moaned louder as he reached deeper and deeper inside her, filling her up, she'd felt, to the brim. Their mouths met once more and the pair's lips worked against one another as Rick moved inside of her faster and faster. “Oh God, Michonne,” he breathed into her hair. “Go-”_

_He had turned his head to the side and saw a mirror. He saw their bodies moving in unision with him on top, and Michonne's hands rubbing his back up and down, but his face..._

_It was constantly changing between two faces. One moment it was one man and then another._

_“Rick – baby,” she called._

_“Michonne,” he managed to choke out in between moans. “I want you...I want you to say 'Philip'.”_

_“Philip?” she questioned him a little breathlessly. “Why?”_

_It took him a few seconds before he could speak. “Just..do it...For me, please? I want...I want to try something.”_

_Another couple of seconds later and they were both moaning even harder than before. Rick –_ Philip _thrust into the beautiful woman harder and faster until it was clear she wasn't going to last much longer. “Ric- Philip! Oh f-”_

_“What's that?” he teased her by slowing down and grinding into her. “I don't think I heard you.”_

_“Philip,” she whimpered, “don't stop – God, just don't stop!”_

_He laughed and quickened his pace back up with amusement at the look on her face as she got closer and closer to her climax. Philip looked over at his mirror image and saw the face switching had slowed. “Say my name,” he told Michonne without taking his eyes off the mirror. “Say it!”_

_He made eye contact with her as she called his name a number of times, over and over as a wave of ecstasy washed over her body and slowed her breath down until she could no longer speak._

_“Philip-” she called out and her body convulsed with her hips arching higher and higher until she could no longer hold on. The orgasm rained over her body and caused her to quiver inside so much that Philip followed her close behind with his own. He collapsed on top of her, sweat beading his brow and they laid there catching their breath together._

_After a few more seconds, he looked over at his partner and they smiled at one another. He looked over to the mirror once more and saw that finally his face had settled and become his own._

_“Philip,” she said, caressing his face tenderly. “I love-”_

A sharp knock on the door awoke the Governor from his dream.

“Philip?” Andrea called. “It's me! I was wondering if we could talk?”

“Uh..Just a minute!” he called hoarsely as he looked down at his pants. They were a soaking wet mess.

He cursed under his breath and got up from his bed, wondering what Michonne was up to.


End file.
